The reality of beauty's beast
by Amsinckia
Summary: Rendered blind, deaf and completely helpless after he was sure he had finally blessedly died. Inuyasha is dependent upon the care of a stranger he can not see hear or smell. what else is he to do but wait until he is well enough to try and die once more? Was he so filthy that not even death himself wanted him? well tuff if he wanted to die he would.
1. Chapter 1

The reality of beauty's beast.

Chapter one

He was cold, feeling anything anymore had become a luxury long since lost to him. At first he was certain that it could not have been a good sing to lose all feeling with in one's body, however overtime and after multiple Severe beating one learns not to look a gift hours in its fucking mouth. You took the bad with what little good you could and you were grateful that you were a lot such a small reprieve from the trauma your body was desperately trying to sort through, catalog and inform you about all at once. God but one you ask if life could get any worse it is not supposed to take it as a challenge and show you. I can assure you I was quite aware of life's ability to screw you over. When life gives you lemons chances are hey are poisoned as well.

Shivering so hard his teeth clanked together they threatened to shatter from the harsh treatment, he coughed. Great not only could he feel the cold but he probably had one as well, ribs attempting not to snap under such volatile convolutions he tried to calm his breathing in hopes of stopping the coughing fit. Lungs desperately trying to supple the body with the much needed oxygen they were less then cooperative with his desire to calm down and slow its intake of living supplying air. Well ain't that the ironic twist inside an oxymoron for you. He needed his body to calm own and listen to him so it can breathe and relax and all his body could do was panic and convulse in the most unhelpful manner it could think of. Finally calming his coughing fit enough to breathe he turned his focus to assessing the damage done to his body this time.

With a shuddering inhale of foul tasting thick air he took note of what hurt and why. Pushing passed the cold numbing his body he could feel ever hit, break, tear, cut and burn inflicted into and onto his person. It was too much all at once everything swirled inside his head making him dizzy and nauseated, he knew he had to hurl but where? He was lying on his left side his shoulder dislocated and he was pretty sure his wrist was broken, with three cracked ribs on his right and a broken leg that he was pretty sure had the bone sticking out but did not want to think about. How was he supposed to throw up and not end up laying in it? He had been through hell and he could admit he was defeated but he was NOT going to be reduced to laying upon his on filth. Feeling the bile burn as is slowly, so agonizingly slow, made its way up his esophagus he waited until it was right at the back of his throat. Gathering what little fight he had left inside himself and what strength his body could offer he lifted his head up and over five inches and allowed his stomach to expel it protest to the pain. It was far enough, after he was sure he had nothing left to give he coughed and shuddered as he allowed his body to fall over and back. His head made a small thud as it hit the stone floor.

Well hell in a hand basket, this was turning into quit the picnic and he could not wait for the fun to end. Thinking that all this movement and coughing could not be good for his lungs or broken ribs, turning on to his back seemed the logical decision, unless a punctured lung sounded like the cherry toping event to push this theme park ride over the edge. He was of the opinion that no, it just seemed to anticlimactic to die by punctured lung so he would stick around a while if you don't mind. After all droning in one's blood was just so cliché, he would just have to wait to die preferable in a more dramatic and heroic fashion after all if he was going to die he wanted to take the basterd responsible for all this down with him. Focusing what little movement he still had on rolling his body he started pushing with his left arm and leg and screamed, he did not even know that he could still yell let alone scream in complete agony and desperation. He guessed a shattered left leg and a broken right one could still produce such a reaction out of any one regardless of their state of being. He knew that asshole had done some damage to his right leg with that damned hammer of his but the left was a surprise, it explained why could had not felt anything from it though. It was completely decimated he could tell because it was his whole leg from the tips of his toes to his hip bone that told him he was holding nothing but fragments of college and calcium. God was he ever glade he could not see for he was sure the site of his leg being no more than a saggy bag randomly bulging this way and that with torn muscle, fluid and other pieces of himself would have made him sick all over again.

So it seemed as if moving at all for whatever reason, life threatening or not, was a no go. Oddly enough (and call him crazy) he was just dandy with that. Right about now that punctured lung was looking pretty promising now if only he could have that happen after he passed out from pain it would be a perfect solution. Well call him cynical but here's to hoping, if he had not felt his hole left leg when it was so destroyed what else could he not feel? Think. Think. Think god dammit think! Besides the hammer, there was the whips (yes plural), the bamboo canes (he would love to take one of those monstrosities to that ever loving basterds face), the knives and the… oh my lord. How could he have forgot the hot iron rods? That monster wanted to know how long it took to burn though a half demons flesh to the bone. Three red hot rod had been lined up on his back so clinically and expertly done so as if he was simply rearranging his personal belongings for decoration. That lunatic had laughed so jovially as he watch his precious toy scream and squirm.

That had been so long ago now. How long ago was that? He did not know he could not see and he was left to himself for a certain amount of time to heal and then taken out to "play" again. Nothing was timed or scheduled so he could not have followed the passage of time even if he could see past the pin long enough to try. He did know it had taken five full minutes for those rods to melt his flesh though, because when he passed out from the pain he ever so loving caregiver had kicked his jaw out and told him so with some distain. As if the time it took was not nearly long enough to his liking. He also knew that his dislocated jaw had taken fifteen minutes to heal because satins long lost son had found that fascinating and had spent, in his humble opinion, too much time breaking his body in every possible way he could and recording his healing time. Funny thing was his back never heal to his knowledge, he knew that after the rods his movements were even more limited but he could not tell why and for that he gave thanks. If his body could not protect him from everything he went through at least it could stop him from experiencing that pain as it tried to heal. He was positive that those rods had melted him down to his spine so being ignorant of that healing was a small gift from whatever god looked upon him with pity.

He was starting to go know and he knew that was not a good thing but her could not help feeling grateful for that. He was just so tired and wanted to sleep just a bit, even if that meant he might never wake up again. He was ok with dying he was almost desperate for death to embrace him as a loved one would and give him the peace he had so longed for since his childhood. He never understood why people where so afraid of dying, it meant nothing could hurt you any more, it meant you did not have to try anymore. It was a gift, the god's way of apologizing to you for making you live life. How could you fear the ultimate salvation? Well he guessed it did not matter in the end because regardless on your feelings on the subject everything could and would die eventually. Maybe he would finally get lucky and would not heal this time, maybe he would bleed out and finally sleep the eternal slumber. If he was lucky.

He started to feel a warmth spread throughout his being. it was warm and rich like hot chocolate during a snowstorm, it felt right and comforting. It worked a steady pules in his blood stream and it made his heat beat with a strong, thump, thump, thump. It made him feel like his wish would be granted if he just reach out for this warm feeling to embrace him outside as well as in. his head felt foggy but he knew it was trying so hard to tell him something about this warm rhythmic pulse. He felt his body tingle and his brain tried to remember what it wanted him to know, but he did not care he just wanted whatever gift this warm electric thrumming seemed to promise him. He took one deep breath and let that feeling wrap around his cold skin and throbbing skull. He started to feel sleep and his breathing felt heavier and slower, each intake needing more effort than the last. That was ok though because nothing felt bad anymore he was not even cold. Deep in his subconscious he could hear a deep rough voice growl its protests, he knew that voice it was always with him keeping him safe. What was it again? Taking one last heavy breath he remembered, that's right it was his demon.

In the deep recesses of his foggy mind his demon howled with the deepest rage and fullest sorrow because he knew they were finally dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I will say this once, I own nothing from this series and make no profit from this site.

please read and review if you see something wrong in the story and in my writing. I am dyslexic and take any corrections as a way for me to become better at finding my mistakes by my help me become a better writer. Thank you.

Chapter two

As he slowly roused from his comatose state he was faced with the reality that he was not lucky enough to have finally died. Well bloody bullocks for him, he basically begs the gods to dam him to hell and what does he get for his troubles yet again? A big fat "fuck you" followed by some idiots idea of a joke, in this case the joke is him still being alive. The second thing to come to mind was that nothing hurt anymore and he felt warm and comfortable. Two things that should be questioned and treated with wary suspicion, but he could not tell if he had it in him to do either. He was just so tired and done, he had been through so much hell and he just wanted to sleep life away with these kinds of half assed feelings did he have the right to continue to fight? Perhaps he should just except that he was never getting out of this and that life was never getting any better what was the harm in going with the inevitable flow? Hope was a useless emotion that had yet to do him any good the last two-hundred something odd years so why not just let it die a hard ugly death and rest like he could not? It was decided that's what he would do, so the next time that basterd came to get him he would put all his effort into dying. Taking a deep breath with an ease he had not felt in too long he prepared himself for what was to come.

Eyes still closed he slowly and ever so carefully pushed himself up and turn to the right so he could sit down. With every inch he moved he assessed his body's damage and took note that nothing seemed to hurt anymore. Which was definitely odd because he knew he had sustains some injuries that not even full blooded demons could have healed from, for all he had been through he should be crippled because there was no way his demon could have kept him alive and made sure he was healing properly. He gave a dark dry chuckle at that thought, humans always assumed demons could heal from anything and for the most part that was true. However demons were not magic like everyone liked to believe and even though a demon could survive a sword through the gut, or in his case a demons poisoned hand through the heart, that did not mean demons could not die or be permanently injured. It just meant that you had to try a lot harder to get them there. Nobody ever wanted to put in the effort though the lazy ass-hats, if there precious guns and weak explosives could not mortally injure a demon then it just could not be done. He knew for a fact that he had been so badly injured that his back and legs would be "healed" but would never function the same again. Well A hobble was better than nothing in his mind so he would take that instead of having to chop it off, but he knew that he would have to there was just no way to fix a completely shattered bone.

When he was finally sitting up he noticed something fall to his lap and snapped his eyes open in fright (more out of habit rather than the hope of being able to see anything) he grabbed whatever it was and jerked it to the side .He froze at what he saw. It was a thick wool blanket that had to be as big as a queen sized bed, quickly looking this way and that taking in the solid dark cherry oak dresser with six drawers directly sat in front of him. As well as the matching solid cherry oak bed frame that held the king sized mattress he had been previously laying upon. He franticly started to search the bed, he could see that it held a mountain of pillows of all sizes ranging from small to full body and a pile of soft warm blankets all made of wool, cotton and flees. The color patter was that of a deep rich royal purple and a lighter grey and he could see the room was lit up from the light entering the two glass door to his rights, if opened they lead to a spacious balcony. Quickly looking to his left he saw a large wood door with intricate patterns of the forest and it seemed to match the bed and dress. Slowing all movement he turned his head back in front of him to find a full wide mirror hanging above the dresser. It took less than a minute for him to take in his appears noticing that his silver strands were back to their original waist length (if not a bit healthier looking than he ever kept it) and no longer chopped up haphazardly in patches. Seeing something twitch atop his head brought tears to his eyes because he was positive that his puppy dog ears that his demon blood had given him had been torn and ripped beyond all repair. Bloody hell but he had missed these ridiculously cute and helpful appendages. The final thing he took notice of were his eyes, his wonderful clear eyes that had color and that could see! It was then that he burst into full blown sobs as he realized he could see! By the gods he could see, it was with much joy of a delirious nature and a healthy dose of sorrow that he rejoiced in this newly returned gift.

He was whole again and even though he had no idea how, he could not bring himself to care. Whomever it was that saw it fit to grace his disgusting hide with such gift was a saint in his eyes and if this was his new keeper he would serve them however they saw him fit to. His life was hell and he had no reason to live but since he was still alive and given his original body back by some miracle he would stay and serve his new lord and master until he was granted the sweet savory escape of death. He was nothing if not loyal and fair besides He no longer had dreams or a will of his own, no wishes that yearned to be fulfilled and no hopes to hold on to. He was simply what he was told to be nothing more. At some point he lost his strong sense of justice and spirit to fight, what was the point if everyone you helped turned against you and treated you like trash. He knew what he was, had always known what he was but had ignored it and fought it because he wanted to be more. He wanted to be more than worthless, more than nothing, more than the dirt upon the ground that was a curse upon every home and the filth that littered this glorious plan of possibilities and dreams. He wanted , no he needed to be more. Just a small something would have satisfied him, any little something really. Just when he though he had found that small little thing in his group as a friend and brother he had been tricked and they had been used to hurt him. He was the reason they were gone now and he had no right. NONE. To grieve for them and miss then, to dream of them and hope for their soul's peace because he was a mongrel, a monster, a pox upon the cusping edge of both worlds that spread it's disease of failure and broken promises.

He had no right to cry for them because he was the reason they were dead. Still he cried for his broken heart and lost soul because he could be honest with himself, his soul was so beyond shattered. This once, for just this moment he would cry out his pain for just this moment he would scream out his loses, for only this moment he would pound out his guilt. For just this one single moment he would allow himself to shatter and when his throat was raw and bloody from overuse he would count it as a small tribute to his lost loved ones. When his eyes swelled from his over indulgent abuse he would see it as a small repayment to their loyalty to him and when his tears finally ran out he would never count them as enough shed to proclaim his immense sorrow and his all-encompassing hatred for himself. He had no right but please, god's please, just for this moment! Let him shatter because when he finishes he swore he would lock the rest up he would close his mind to personal thought and he would be what he was told. No fight. No argument. No regrets, because he knew his place. He knew his place.

The last personal thought he still held through all he had suffered was why he still lived when the others died? If he was such an affront to Mother Nature's order of life, why did he still draw breath? Why was it he could not die? His soul focus in life was to survive so he never really thought much on the matter but now he wondered why no one ever just ended him. Even when he encouraged the god of death to knock on his door (for he would surely answer and with open arms invite said lord in) why did no one come?

With his arms propped up by his elbows on knees, and hands that held fistful's of silver locks at the base of his skull. He screamed his shame because that's all he had left. Sat upon the most comfortable accommodations to ever grace him in his life and surrounded by affluences, that only those with wealth to spare could ever hope to set eyes on let alone own, he disintegrated. With no warning at all of sound of smell, he was startled from his therapeutic release by a deep tenured voice. Shooting his head to the side of the door he felt some hair pull loose with his agitated actions.

"My poor young one. Please do not distress yourself so for you will become ill from such gut wrenching anguish."

Staring for but a moment at the being who had spoke he rushed off the bed in a panic to prostrate his repugnant carcass. He dare not look at whom he could only assume was his new lord and master and he would never be presumptuous enough to stay loafing about in the preseasons of someone higher than himself (according to life was any full blooded creature on the planet, which was such bull shit to him). Hearing nothing to indicate his lord had moved he felt a hand placed on top of his head where he could still feel the sting of his scalp that once held his regrown hair. With a flinch of anticipation for the strike that was most assuredly coming he waited, even if his lord had given him his body back he held on to no hope for better. He was surprised when all that came was a gentle soothing motion that eased the burn of his flesh. This accompanied with a gentle reprimand was what confused him and allowed his head to lift and look at this stranger that would show kindness to a half breed.

"You should not be on the floor young one, you are still healing and your soul has much to heal. Please lift yourself and rest once more, the bed must be more comfortable than the floor. Even though the carpet is thick and fluffy it is not meant to be used in place of a soft healing bed, it would sadden me to see you hurt after I had personally seen to your injuries when you first arrived here."

Eyes widening in surprise for such concern he looked at his master and sat up with realization. For this man whose feet never touched the ground and seemed to be hidden under a dark swirling gray cloud, could be none other than death. His wish had been grated he HAD died, he could not describe the feeling of relief inside himself as he stared at the god of souls. His rob like smoke lighted the further up it went on his person, changing into different shades of grays, blues, and greens in layers. It went from a dark almost black grey slowly transitioning into dark blues on the legs and lighter blues on the waist. From there it bled into light greens and creeped up the top to the hood getting a shade darker in each layer. The hood varied with different dark forest greens half covering a head topped with full dark black locks, the things that seemed to keep the hood from falling off and back was a pair of impressive antlers that stood proud and strong. The base of the antlers held sturdy and firm and they grew taller and spread out wider they justly branched and righteously presented themselves. Lushes locks fluttered about and framed a hauntingly beautiful truth. With pale blue eyes that almost shown clear he knew he stared at death.

"Please small one do not fear me I mean you know harm. Truly, for you are my precious child that has finally returned to me. I could not hurt you for it is not with in me to do so because I am here to love and guide you. Please child. Be calm"

"I am not afraid. For I have faced fear and hell and I know there faces but I have prayed for peace in death."

"Child you prayed for me. You prayed for death. For this I am so immensely sorry. My child your life has been filled with such desolation that I can only apologies and hope you find peace here. Hopefully in time you may even heal."

"I am finally dead? I can stop know? Be done? Here where I can just be without worry or care, will I been an equal or still a disgusting taint.."

He was roughly hauled to his feet and shook with a firm grip he would have been scared had he not already been dead he supposed. I mean once your dead there is nothing worse right? He would gladly take any abuse if it meant he was done with life, because now he was with his loved ones again. Assuming he was worthy enough to die and go to the same after life as then. Ah fuck him he had not even though of that possibility before, it would be just his luck to die and still me an unworthy prat to everything with a pulse… well in this case he guessed it would be to everyone with a, well dam what was he? A ghost, an apparition? A cloud of smoke with a conscience? He didn't care he just wanted to be able to see the only three people to ever love him again.

"You will never refer to yourself as such in my presence ever again child. I make no mistakes with my children, what you make of yourselves once you are presented to Mother Nature in her realm is your doing. However you are all created from my personal vision and you all are given a purpose. Yet so many of you turn in to blathering fools! I collect those who have be so wronged such as yourself."

No longer shaking him the lord of the underworld softly sat him back on the bed and joined him on his right side. Pushing his hair from his face the lord kissed his forehead as he gathered a few blankets and pillows to have the half-breed rest in and against. No wrapped in a wool blanket and leaning against a few pillows, he felt himself becoming drowsy but he had so many questions and he wanted to see his family just once more. That deep comforting voice spoke further lulling him to a peaceful slumber.

"Young son of Touga Inu no Taisho I need to tell you that I cannot keep you here.."

Shooting up as quickly as one could when cocooned in a queen sized cover he looked death in the eye and with a panicked voiced asked what he meant. Was he not wanted even here? Did he not deserve to see those he cared for? Was he to be punished for being a half-breed even in death? Could he not be given a modicum respite or kindness? Fuck what was there to wish for when you're dead if all you wanted was to be dead? On the verge of hysterical tears he begged the lord to find it in him to house a disgusting lowly creature such as himself only to be slapped so hard his head turn to the left and now looked over the mattress. Looking back to the lord to apologies for his impudence in asking for anything he was faced with a horrifying site. Deaths eyes had turned the color of hard blue ice and his antlers has formed into sharper more threatening things rather than the friendly woodland resemblance to a buck from the forests. His teeth that had be normal before were now sharp and pointed as well as elongated they looked ready to peel the flesh from any living beast that happened upon his path. Unfortunately that beast was himself.

"I have said once already to NEVER refer to yourself in such a degrade manner. You re my child made from my personal vision and you were made to be happy and live strong. You were a gift! A gift that was abused and scored! Not only was this a dishonor to you but myself as well! You child are more wanted by me than you shall ever know! I would keep you child, with my always until you felt the need to leave once more."

Brushing the half-breeds hair from his face once more the lord raised his head to look him in the eye again. See the lord was no longer the harbinger of hells fire he breathed a sigh of relief and asked why it was then that he was not allowed to stay? He was tired and so broken please do not send him back. Why? What had he ever done to deserve this constant rejection and affirmation of his worthlessness? God what did it take to get everything in life to just leave him alone to die in a hole!? Was he really what everyone in his life called him? Ever one says he deserves nothing but death but when he finally tries and succeeds he is told he must leave! This was such bullshit!

"It was not my plan to send you back young on. You were supposed to stay here with me and rest however there has been an unforeseen complication. "

"What complication could come about that even the god of death could not handle!?"

Now fully hysterical at the blaring realization that yes he would indeed have to go back to living his horrendous life and no there was no consolation prize. So basically the gods were looking down and having a big ol' laugh at his expense, after giving the stupid mongrel his wish they take it away to show him he is not even worth death! What did it take to die and stay dead?! Looking to the lord with nothing but terror shining in his big gold eyes he waited and listen for an answer that explained anything, everything so when he was forced back he at least understood.

"My power."

"What do you mean your power?!"

"I mean young inu-demon is that only my own can stop me or make me do something. There is someone who holds a part piece of my power and he has used it to take you back. "

"Lier! There is no one who wants me up there! The only ones who would are dead! There is no one to force me back!"

"My child those you think gone are not yet here. The one who seeks to take you from me has under estimated my power and overestimated his own. I have made a deal with him, one that will not be fair to you but in the end will be best for you. Please understand I do all that I do because I wish to see you happy young pup."

"What does all that mean, please? Please help me understand, please help me."

"Do not fret so pup no one shell hurt you like before. You will be happy ,you will be safe. Or I shell have his hide hung upon my wall."

All this seemed to be said with the upmost sincerity as the lord of the underworld allowed his fangs to grow and his antlers to sharpen. His body enlarged and to on a less defined form seeming to meld into the smoky rob. His hands that had been long and bony but soft looking all the same had lengthened and his nails tuned to talons so sharp they could skin a being so cleanly that any swordsmen, doctor, or demon would writhe in jealousy. Oddly enough through all this he did not once feel threated he knew this anger was not directed at him but rather for him and this had him feeling odd. As all this was going on he had been fighting this drowsy lethargic feeling that seemed to be swallowing him up and refusing to spit him out. With a guiding hand the king of souls laying him down and covered him.

"Sleep young prince and worry not for all will work out in the end for the best. Close your eyes and rest for once you open them again you will have a long and winding road as your next path."

"Nothing new there I bet you your demonic weight in gold there is broken shards of hells fire littering my path and me without my smashing boots. Lucky me."

Laughing gently at him the underworld ruler tucked him in and commented on his dark humor and acceptance.

"Young prince you have a sense of humor that has gotten you far in your short life. Keep that handy now sleep young one and worry not for I will watch over you."

Closing his eyes and allowing his breathing to even out he wonder when he woke up if he would still be in that dungeon healing from his tormentors "fun" play time. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep had him convinced that this had all been a dream because t had been so long that someone had called him by his name. Surely only in his mind would such a thing still occur.

"Sleep my Inuyasha, remember I will be watching over you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Long had it been since the lord of death had felt such anger towards anything let alone another living creature. For he was but an extension of the planets energy, he had no ill feelings toward any living creature unless they had caused undue harm to another. More often than not his children ended up disappointing him with their needless cruelty, they sadden him but rarely was one of his children's cruelty to such an extent that it caused him to be so enraged. This all-encompassing disappointment and disgust far surpassed that which he held for those of his children that bartered in slave-trading or needless abuse of any kind. He liked to think he had patients and understanding for his children because they were only so advanced and had evolved so little, they were still such a young species. Still so unknowing and still learning as they grew, so he forgave them much, but every now and then came one of his children so tainted by their own foolish beliefs that they failed to grasp any truth in front of them. Choosing to only believe what suited their purpose or hatred.

All souls were his children but not all souls were beloved children, some souls came to him tainted by darkness already and stayed as such. Some came to him colored with life and became tainted during their stay on the surface and some, some became so dark that they were no longer souls but dark murky energies that pulsed in erratic and destructive beats. These souls caused world chaos and pain, these souls caused famines and needless wars, yet it was not his place to stop a soul from living just his place to guide it into a proper container or to his or her proper resting place. He had no control over who landed where he just lead the way to where ever you landed yourself. Though he could not interfere with the free will of a soul he could guide one when given the opportunity, and since he was forced to return his beloved child he took this as an opportunity to guide a soul.

Oh and guide he would, rushing up to the surface world he passed through the cloud barrier that surrounded the underworld and flew through each layer of earth that protected his realm. He followed the piece of power, which had pulled his child from his hold, to a cold stone room that held chains and bars with no windows and no comforts but a broken up futon that looked far more diseased then comforting. Oh how this child continued to ask for his wrath and begged for his punishment. He could not interfere with one soul but he could take back his vessels and force the soul to return to the underworld. He would guide this child to his resting place and enjoy teaching him his mistakes, but to do so he would have to wait for his bargain to be completed because a god's word was binding (how asinine, in his ever so humble godly opinion, to be bound to a lesser being that did not have to keep their word to you) even if the being you were bound to asked for nothing but divine punishment, or a spiked boot up their ass. Honestly he was ok with fulfilling either of those roles, he would have to find a spiked boot of course but all things could be worked out giving the right motivation. Sighing with frustrated acceptance that the little prat may have had him beat in this round, but mark his words he would be the winner of this war by times end.

Turning in the cage he found himself in he looked for the source of his power that he had followed and found it strapped to the waist of the dog demon himself. Ignoring him for the moment he searched for his precious child, behind him was the back of the cell which seemed to be where his little inu-hanyou lay, once more battered to and beyond the point of recognition. He would be in such a heart breaking form for longer than the under lord cared to think about. Standing over him was the child's only living kin, the one that should have cared for him and protected him, but he had been unworthy from the start and the king of souls was so disappointed in him. Sesshomaru Lord of all the west. What a disgrace he was to his father's legacy. Not that Sesshomaru knew that (nor would he believe such if told even if it was a god that told him so) because he believed himself to be far superior to all that breathed. Though it was true he was powerful indeed and he would grow even more so, the lord of the west was a mockery to his father's great heritage. The great Touga Inu no Taisho had been a marvelous ruler and had brought an era of peace as well as change, and set up the path to a grand future for his son to follow. His son, in his arrogance and blind hearted, had neglected his father's work and gone off and done as he pleased. Though he could not lay all the blame at the young lords feet alone, for he had learned such hatred from his mother (Yet another one of his children who allowed themselves to be so tainted by arrogance and blinded by narcissism) the god of death certainly had much he could blame the foolish prince for.

Looking closer he could see a small green impish thing standing to the left of the almighty lord. The imp seemed to have no problem voicing his disdain for the young prince that lay beaten and batter on the stone floor. Well if the little pompous wanker wanted to know why the "vile taint to his precious lords blood line, was being allowed such gracious accommodations?" the lord of souls was all too willing to show him first hand. Honestly what was wrong with everybody on the surface?! Was it the drinking water?! Were people not listening about how they were NOT supposed to touch the soft spot on their children's heads?! BLOODY FUCKING HELL! It was not that hard to be decent and civilized. Taking a long deep, so deep his lungs threatened to burst, breath he calmed himself as best he could because he could not kill them… Yet.

Floating over to stand over inuyasha, the poor boy looked like a disfigured lump of flesh, scares and what seemed to be pockets of collected fluids that bulged here or there. The boy was sad to look at for sure but he was not and never would be pitiful, because even when the kid asked for deaths embrace he never active sought it out. He fought on even when he wished to simply lay down and given in, he would fight to the bitter end and give in when he knew there was no other way out but to die. It was admirable that even in his darkest moments he stayed strong, the boy may not see it and he may never feel so but he was strengths physical representation made whole. All the gods had seen people give in and take their own lives in a desperate attempt to escape and none ever blamed or condemned them for such an act. It was a select few however that always seemed to come about and impress the gods with their tenacity by refusing to take their own lives and press on until it was taken from them in their fight. These few also broke the gods hearts because such strong and hopeful beings should never suffer such long argues atrocities. They held no fear of death because they saw death as their reward for trudging on through life, to them death was not a cures or an ugly truth. No to these souls who fight "Satan's fire" death was the prize given to those who had earned their peace. These poor souls sought to earn their deaths because to them they were even too unworthy to die before he himself came for them.

How much did you have to hate yourself to not even allow yourself to escape life by your own hand? You left it up to fate! To decide when you had suffered enough! As if this was your punishment for some horrendous crime and though you may not remembered what you did you trust the gods to see that you paid your tab in full before taking you back. By the lord's graces, it was painful to watch and yet no one god ever took one of these souls because they could not bring themselves to take their chance at finding happiness. For in death you may be free of worldly pains but the soul. The soul held scares all their own that took too long to heal if not given something to sooth the ach. So these souls, these poor cherished souls, were left on the surface till they met their end from an others had. In the hopes that they found a balm to sooth their pains just a bit, any small reprieve to them. So that when they did finally find rest their soul could use that balm in the underworld to heal the scares it had collected.

Sometimes one of the gods would take one of these wounded souls still colored with life, even after what they had been made to endure. They would take one and keep them, guide them and give them a new place to live. Mother Nature herself had taken some of these souls and given them new containers to house their energies in and had given them a job away from the surface world for as long as they liked. The soul collector had done the same on multiple occasions. When the soul felt like living once more the gods with sorrow filled hearts granted their requests and held out hope that this time round would be better. Often times such was not the case and the gods were forced to watch their beloved souls struggle and battle to live out life once more. Sometimes though, sometimes these souls found a place to belong and thrive and live. This was too rare an outcome though, Inuyasha was one of these such cases.

Inuyasha. He was one such soul that held such strength and justice that he would never take his own life, no matter how tantalizing the thought, not because he thought it wrong to do so but because he knew he would one day die and so waited for his time to come naturally. He would wait no matter how long it took because he could not bring himself to just give up, no matter how beaten he was. No matter the suffering, no matter the anguish, not matter how much he said he gave up and lost hope his soul held on. It held hope close and locked behind iron walls and fought for another day to see if tomorrow would be the day life got better. This was the kind that made it hard not to interfere. The soul collector may not be able to interfere with a soul's free will but he could torment a soul to "try" and guide it to a better path. This he would do for his little warrior, he would help make this point on a better life for him. He would do so even if it meant he had to kill all the others and replace them to do so. He could not kill the whole world but one measly little country was no problem for him, and no loss for Mother Nature. A state was an even simpler matter to accomplish.

The god of death was brought out of his musings by the deep rough growl that came from his right side, he was once more filled with such rage that he transformed.

"Disgusting half-breed. I did not think it possible for you to become more hideous and useless, yet here I stand corrected."

Sesshomaru stood over his half-brother with a look distain as he used his foot to role the lump of flesh onto its back. The god of death could take now more and so made his presence know he floated to the other side of inuyasha so the wall was to his back and he could look this laughable lord in the eyes. He wanted Sesshomaru to see him in all his godly glory, for he would be a fool to continue to think himself better than even the gods. Teeth not only sharpened and elongated, to such lengths they appeared to be talons made for shredding rather than teeth made for chewing, also dripped deadly grey acid onto the floor with a hiss. Body made larger ad wider with nor substantial form and hands that grew to the size of the walls inclosing them, with claws for finger nails. Antlers that seemed to mold into horns that lengthened to a sharp sturdy point to insure penetration into anything would be swift and true. Followed by eyes as cold and blue as the ice upon the highest mountain tops held a hollow gaze that was all the more frightening. For the eyes of the dead held nothing inside, so no hope of leniency would ever be found. This. Was deaths anger.

"Foolish son of Touga. You incur much of my wrath."

The western lord stood firm and rigid as he stared at the king of death his eyes held wide but never wavered and showed no fear. Though inside he could feel even his demon watch in trepidations and warning him to tread carefully. This was a being that could and would devour them quite easily if provoked passed this show of power. He would never admit to it but this god shook the very core of his strength it has been some time since his all-powerful lord had found a being greater than or equal to his strength. He took some comfort in the knowledge that the king of souls could not harm him while under the effects of a contractual agreement. So with assured arrogance the lord spoke.

"I see you have finally shown yourself to this Sesshomaru lord death. Prey tell what happened to our agreement? The deal agreed upon suggested that I would get the half-breed back whole yet he has not awaked or drawn breath for the three days and nights it has taken this Sesshomaru to carry him here. Explain."

With a smile that was feral and chilling the soul collector not only showed the lord his darker half but explained it as well. Waving his right hand he made a smoky circle that shown clear in the middle until it shinned and showed a picture. In the picture it revealed lord Sesshomaru,

_Standing in the dungeon over his recently deceased little brother. Not but five feet away lay a beheaded corps and even further was the head. Skull caved in for good measure. Eyes colored red showed the demon was still under the surface of the paper thin skin that held together his human-ish façade. The sword of life held within his left arm still glowing from its use, watching his little brothers' body for sings of movement. He saw smoke starting to rise from the corps in grey black puffs and formed a small round shape that seemed playful and cute. It held blank round holes for eyes and jagged smoke teeth for a mouth, still it seemed playful. Turning up its hollow eyes to look at who ever tried to summon the inu-pup's soul back its eye sockets furrowed into confusion then into suspicion. _

_"__To what do I owe the displeasure of your presence little demon lord?"_

_Snarling at the condescension and disrespect coming from this, this, THING! Was it preventing him from getting back what was rightfully his? If so he would destroy it, to be sure._

_"__Oh yes, to be sure, I am sure. However before your adorable attempt at disemboweling me little lord of the western lands perhaps you would like to explain to me what it you want with my small pup here?"_

_Could the wretch hear his thoughts? Well even so that mattered little, what did matter was that this beast was demanding anything from this Sesshomaru and calling the mongrel his. Snarling again the west lord lunged for the smoky critter. Only to be held in the air by an invisible force._

_"__Only a fool would attack a god! And then there is you who so boldly attack the god of death himself! You are a prat above the rest, but I will answer your questions,"_

_Staying very still less he invoke any further action from the now revealed god, Sesshomaru lifted his head to better see this god. He cared not if this was a god, he had the sword of life and it could not be denied since it held the power of a god and a demon._

_"__I have asked no questions to be answered."_

_"__You have not voiced any little demon but you have many floating inside your mind. I have already answered one of your many questions. I will answer a few others that I deem necessary to be informed about. The others are of no importance to this matter."_

_Dropping his hold on the demon lord, death watched as he landed with fluid grace and grabbed for his sword. Eyes still red Sesshomaru was prepared for anything._

_"__So it seems it is true that fools do not learn easily. Listen well young jester for I will not speak twice. The honyou is mine and I refuse to hand ward."_

_Full out roars were the responses that death received for his words and he once more had to restrain the lord of the west._

_"__LISTEN!"_

_Stopping from the sheer power in that voice Sesshomaru stilled then spoke in a gravel filled voice._

_"__The half breed is mine by right and no one not even a god can keep him from me! You are the god of death yet I hold the sword of life which hold your power as well as demonic power. By contractual right you cannot refuse its power!"_

_In his rage the soul collector lifted the lord and slammed him with such force back onto the ground that a crater was made. Hissing as he spoke the venom was thick in his voice._

_"__I am well aware of those facts young lord. Though I must adhere to those rules does not mean I must do so as you like."_

_Teeth clashing and body pushing from the hole he had found himself in was the only response the lord could give._

_"__I will not give the pup back to you just as you like. I will give you back half of him."_

_Jumping from the hole the demon lord froze. Half? He could not be serious could he? For sure he would be getting what he demanded but not what he needed. The half-breed was worthless to this Sesshomaru without him being whole. _

_"__I will have him returned whole or I will tear you limb from limb."_

_Laughing loud and hard the soul collector spoke._

_"__You will take what you are given or you will retract your request."_

_"__He is mine!"_

_"__NO! He is MINE! As you all are mine. I will give you half."_

_Looking into the hollowed pits, the demon lord quailed his anger, it was getting him nowhere. Eyes fading back to gold the lord stood stoic and ready._

_"__I refuse half. What must I do to regain him whole?"_

_"__Tell me young lord, why is it you wish to have your vile mongrel brother back? He is dead now as you always wished so why bring him back? To what purpose?"_

_"__That is none of your concern lord of the afterlife."_

_"__Oh little lordling but it is. Tell me why you seem to need him back so badly that you would argue with death?"_

_"__I need his seed not the half-breed himself."_

_"__Ah. I see so it is for his seed you seek him out. Has it finally come to your notice that you two are the only dog demons left of pure power?"_

_Not responding at all to the death lord Sesshomaru waited for the outcome. He need not explain himself to any being. _

_"__I see. Very well young lord. I will give you all of him back."_

_Raising a disbelieving brow for when something seemed to easy it was a trap._

_"__And in return for my generosity you will go through a trial of my choosing and making as a form of repayment."_

_He knew it. So in order to acquire the filthy disgrace whole he must pay a toll. Was he worth it? Lord Sesshomaru could rule the west lands for centuries and be fine, however once he finally passed on who would the lands go to? He needed an heir of his own so the lands stayed with the inu-demons, it was decided._

_"__Agreed."_

_Purring in pure satisfaction the lord of death nodded once before fading away._

_"__Agreed. The contract has been made. If you should break your end the pup shall be given back to me."_

_"__Understood."_

_"__Take your brother with you foolish lord. In three days' time I shall return to start the trial."_

_Vanishing as if he had never been death was no more. Sesshomaru was left with the corps of his father's down fall and a ruined castles, taking stock of his surroundings once more Sesshomaru scoffed at the headless corps once more. To think his half-breed brother and his group of merry men could not defeat a powerless patch work demon such as Naraku. What a failure to fathers sacrifice._

Looking back to the Demon lord Death chuckled dryly. He waved his hand again to dispel the circle and answered the lord's question.

"So it was not. I will return him as was agreed upon however I am not so trusting as to hand him over to you before I start your trial."

Smiling serenely Death watched as Sesshomaru sneered in distaste for being made to barter for something so unworthy of his time. He had hopped death would have given him inuyasha and come back in three days for a favor of sorts. That not being the case Sesshomaru knew this trial would be one he would find wholly unpleasant, all he needed was his seed then the half-breed could die again for all he cared. Though he supposed having the half-breed longer was not such a bad thing, he could be kept in the dungeons for breeding purposes. For once the monstrosity would be of use and having him in the dungeons meant he would not be out and about making a mockery of this lord Sesshomaru. Seeing the possibilities to housing his unworthy brother longer than planned, Sesshomaru was a little less bitter about not being able to gather his brother's seed at naraku's castle and then leaving him there. Face relaxing back into a stoic mask the demon lord waited for his trial.

Smiling at this Death bent down to inspect the youngest inu-pup, his body still held the injuries given to him by naraku. Death's heart clenched and his stomach dropped because he would not be healing these wounds permanently. No he was taking these away to be replaced by older wound from his past. He only hoped that this trial was not the last straw for the pup. That going through this trial did not break him and cause him to finally seek out death rather than just waiting for death to come to him. Starting from the top of inuyasha's head death ever so gently stroked his hair then glided his hand all the way down his body.

As his hand moved inuyasha's body changed and morphed. Now instead of hair that was clumpy patches too short to run ones fingers through, in its place were long silver locks that looked matted by blood. His ears that normally sat up top his head proud and animated now sat damaged and what looked to be cropped. As the hand moved it seemed the same thing happened all over inuyashas body for indeed it was whole but it would still be injured. Once done Death stared the mighty lord down and spoke with authority and clarity to insure no misunderstandings.

"Once I leave the pups heart will beat once more and the trial will begin. I have kept the pup with me these last three days to give his soul a chance to rest and heal, now I give it back. Your trial, Demon lord of all the west, is to heal inuyashas body and right the wrongs done upon his soul. For ever wound you heal it will disappear to be replace by another. Starting with the oldest wounds and working your way up you will see the life which the half breed has been made to lead."

Snarling once more Sesshomaru argued.

"That was not the deal!"

"THE DEAL! Was a trial if My choosing, if I chose for you to retrieve a cursed sword or gather a hundred souls for me it would have be my choice to do so. However I chose this, give up now and he comes back with me. I have no problems with either out come."

Snapping his teeth together lord Sesshomaru stared hard and thought on it. Who said he had to heal the mongrel? Once death left this Sesshomaru could simply gather his seed and leave the half breed to rot in the dungeons. Nodding his head in understanding he allowed Death to continue.

"Very well than Demon lord. For every wound healed a new one will take its place. The proses will continue until the half demons soul has healed. Also young lord to insure you fulfill your trial as agreed upon the young princes seed will only be gathered once consent is give from a trusting soul."

"I REFUS!"

How dare this god put such limitations on this Sesshomaru? He the lord of the west would not be forced into such an atrocious act.

Laughing darkly the god of death slowly disintegrated until nothing was left leaving behind parting words of finality.

"So it is agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"So it is agreed?"

He did not agree to care for the beast. He agreed to a task yes but said task was supposed to be something tedious or arduous not degrading to this Sesshomaru. To think that the Soul Collector himself would trap this Sesshomaru into caring for his tainted little half-brother. What had he done to cause the god to be upset with him to such an extent that he would find such a ghastly punishment? Well it mattered not because the vile critter would simple stay in this dungeon until the healer saw him. The healer would see to him and his injuries and lord Sesshomaru would reap the benefits of the healers work. Death himself said that the seed could only be collected from a trusting soul he did not say that it could not be passed along after being collected from another.

It was decided the healer would be charged with the hanyous physical care and trust. This Sesshomaru may have a want of the hanyous tainted seed but he did not need it so badly that he would stoop to attending his father's shame.

With these thoughts settled the lord of the west sneered at his half-brother once more before turning around and exiting the cell. Throwing some parting word for the green imp that stared in open mouthed astonishment at the spot the Death bringer had recently floated.

"Jaken, see to it that a healer is brought and is in charge of the distasteful being that shares our fathers blood."

Jumper in fright and turning to face his lords back he bowed low and quickly affirmed that his lords will would be done. Taking one last look at the half-breed he ran out after his lord to find said healer.

Once he was sure both demons had left inuyasha allowed himself a small groan and tried to assess his injuries once more. He was now positive that he had dreamt the whole "him dying thing". Leave it to his malfunctioning psyche to conjure up his greatest dream and still find a way to ruin it for him by kicking him out. Well fucking peaches and cream, wasn't that just sweet. Whatever, he would focus on that later, right now he had to figure out what was wrong with him and who those two demons were. He knew already that he could not hear, see or smell anything but he could still feel demonic power so at least he would be able to tell if there was someone near him or close by. If he could walk (he knew he would be dam lucky if he could hobble so here was to hoping) he could guide his way by touch and stay out of site by avoiding demonic power flows. He was done here and death sounded good, since these wankers could not seem to finish him off he would find a way to do it himself. Maybe if he could get out of here he would stumble into a wild demon outside that would eat him. Being eaten was not so bad, one chomp and he would finally be free of his meaty prison. Yea that sounded good. Now to see if he could move.

It seemed that he had been unconscious for a while because he could move his back normally. He was both thankful and concerned, that had been such a big and deep wound he never should have healed from fully. He would not question it much now but later he would sit down and really think on how and why this was possible. If he could heal from such an injury would that mean it would be harder for him to die? Well, that sounded about right for his life. If he wanted it life was a bitch and denied him whatever his wee little heart desired. Poor little thing wilted and fell hundreds of miles to the ground and yet it still had the strength to hope for things. He really should find a way to put a stop to the little bugger, but he just did not have the strength to deny it, its small hopeful eyes that begged him to try. Sigh he was stupid that way.

Taking a deep breath he slowly moved his legs to see what had been taken care of. He was once more on his left side so he lifted his right leg a little only to stop mid-movement. Yep that was a broken femur that was odd why was his femur broken? Last he knew it was his shin sticking out of him to give him a warm greeting of bloody pain and smiles all around. Was his body unable to heal things fully after all and was transferring the damage into smaller wounds? That did not sound right. Had he healed and stayed unconscious only to be dragged from the room and "played" with anyway? Were these whole new injuries? Well… He could not say that was above or beyond his playmates cruelty, at least this time he had slept through the whole debacle. Still that did not explain his bodies miracles recovery. So his femur was broken that just meant he could not walk on that leg. He had two so he could work around this. Turning to his back slowly he felt he had a dislocated shoulder, his left shoulder. Well that sucked but was much preferred to a broken arm. Finally on his back he hissed, with no pressure on his left leg anymore he could now feel the cut that went from hip to ankle. Yea that was new but at least his leg was no longer crushed. God dam but how messed up was that? His "good" news was how minimal his wounds were compared to past wounds. Other people's good news was winning a race or getting a puppy, laughing at the contrast he tried to lift his left leg up off the floor. It did not feel comfortable and he could feel how deep the cut went when he bent his knee a bit but he could move it. That is all he needed. Now to sit up and check the rest of his body using his right arm he put his hand to the floor and pushed up, there was a small snapping noise before he right, a sharp pain ran up his arm. His wrist was broken, no big deal it was just the wrist. Taking it a bit slower he finished sitting up he could feel his ribs were broken on the right side but not as bad as before so that was dandy.

Now sitting up he felt a rush of victory pound a solid beat throughout him. He had sat up! That was such a step up to being a pathetic heap laying on the floor. Honestly he should see that as sad that that made him happy. It looked like he would not be hopping or hobbling out of this hole in search of his eternal release, but maybe he could find out where he was first. He knew for a fact this was not Nurakus castle because Nuraku had two lackeys that came to get him when summoned. No one else ever entered or left the castle, so who were these new demons? They did not have the same demonic signals as his previous care takers. He doubted he was rescued (reality was such a hateful bitch that way) if anything he was sold or taken as a prisoner by someone new. Well fine, what did he care anymore if he was treated like an equal? Not like he knew he was a prince or anything. Fuck it he had no time to whine about the fact that by right he should be able to charge these bastrds and have them he would have to just take care of that himself instead of charging them. Not that that bothered him, it was faster that way. Now to find out a way to check the damage done to his head and face, he could not touch his face to see why he could not smell or hear. He was positive he would never see again and he had made peace with that a while ago. Once someone takes a knife to your eye you kind of have to make peace with the fact you just stay blind. His left eye was still gone he was sure, it could have grown back with slightly impaired vison if fuck face had not decided to cauterize his wound so he would not "bleed out or get infected. Really inuyasha you should be thanking me for taking care you. You can be such an ungrateful burden. Now hold still.". Yea he was super ungrateful and if he was not dead he might as well find that piece of demonic trash and shove bamboo splinter into his eye sockets. Well look at that he, that idea held merit and filled him with childish excitment. First things first though, he had to find out where he was and who had him. He also needed to find out what else was damaged.

Well his ears felt shorter length wise as well as width wise. That was odd it felt familiar too, maybe he was a little more conscious than he remembered. His nose just felt stuffed as if he had cotton in there. It also seemed to be crooked to the right of his face a bit more than it should naturally be. Well other than his left eye being gone and his right being slashed as well as burned, everything seemed like it could and would heal if he rested a bit. He needed to set his left shoulder though otherwise his body would heal over the injury and try to compensate for what it saw as a permanent deformation. Learning that problem once was all he needed to never repeat it. He still felt his ankle twinge in pain when he remembered having to re-break it and set it as well as cut up the scar tissue inside so the muscles could heal properly as well. Yea that was one lesson of many lessons learned fast and hard.

Well this was not the first time he had been rendered so helpless so time to suck it up and move. Chances are these captors did not know him well and left him without guards thinking he would stay put. They would be wrong, he was a bit crippled, not dumb and completely immobile. He just needed to make it outside and ocne there he could let his youki lead him to water. There he could submerge in the water lose his scent and hide. Yea he was pretty crippled and chances are they would find him before he made it far but he had to try. You only really lost when you did not try. He really need to try because he really need to kill Naraku and that find something to finally kill him. So with this thought as motivation he got ready to start dragging his body across the floor regardless of his wrist and shoulder. He forced he arms into position and was just about ready to move when he felt another demonic energy walking in his direction.

Was this one of the demons he felt before? No this one felt different, calmer but powerful he would have to watch himself around this one just as much as the others. No one was safe, nowhere was safe, always be on guard. Now feeling the youki right next to him he waited to see what would happen next. He never heard the words uttered by this new demon but he felt a surge of power spike in this demons youki and he waited for the expected blow. Instead he felt big warm hands brush his left shoulder and wait. It was the barest of touch yet it conveyed so much. It asked if this was ok and that they were "safe". It was a question. For what he did not know but it was better he agree and pretend he had a choice in what happened next rather than have what ever did happen, happen against his will. He needed this illusion of allowance. So he minutely nodded his consent and waited to feel what happened next.

Putting a little bit more pressure on his arm he felt the hand travel up and in front of his dislocated shoulder. He then felt another hand join in at his left elbow. They stopped and waited, he knew what they were asking for this time. This demon, whoever it was, was asking if they could help, could this demon push his shoulder back in place? He needed this to happen one way or the other and it would go a lot better with some outside help. He bit the corner of his lip and nodded. The hand squeezed and then tapped him three times and waited, he was confused, he said yes so what was he being asked now? He tilted his head to the right to indicate his confusion, he could have spoken but he felt that would be odd for him since he would not hear himself speak. Once more the hand squeezed his upper arm and tapped gently three times. He pinched his brows together and thought about the action. On squeeze three taps. The other demon did not seem to be feeling impatient or frustrated at his slow processing of the question. In fact he waited a bit more then did it again, waiting for him to nod his agreement. To what was he agreeing to though? Wait. What if he was not being asked something but being told something? That was it! It was not a question! It was a warning of sorts the squeeze was saying "ready" the taps where three because they meant "on the count of three", brows lifting in realization inuyasha jerkily nodded his head in understanding. To show further he understood he pushed his arm a little into the hand holding it.

The hand squeezed once than twice. Then it tapped once. Twice. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tighter in preparation. On three there was a swift motion up and back, it was done fast and smooth with an even amount of pressure the whole way trough. With a grunt and a shudder inuyshe let his body adjust to what just happened, he felt the big hands very carefully moving over his shoulder. Perhaps checking over it for further damage. Seeming to find nothing one of the hand traveled to his left hand and squeezed once more. This one inuyasha understood, yes he was ok. He rolled his shoulder to show he was as well as could be expected and as happy as he could be, consider his arm felt like a noodle that had been stretch too far. No matter how many times this may have happened to him some things you just never get used to. Feeling one hand now on top of his head he pulled back and held up his arms to protect himself. It mattered not if this demon has helped him. Once people or demons focused on his ears they got angry, and his ears hurt enough already he did not need this demon attacking them.

However this demons youki never fluctuated or spiked it stayed steady and strong. Sure and calm, as if it understood and did not pity him nor think less of him. In fact he did not think this demon had an opinion on him at all. That was an oddity and a wonder. One he, inuyasha, would cherish for all time. Feeling the heavy comforting weight of this demons hands on his arms he slowly followed their movement down, he then felt another squeeze. Sure and strong it said "I know. I am here.", no promises of forever and no anger. Just a solid truth. This demon was here and this demon now knew his ears were a sensitive subject. One hand left his arms once they were down, and left his arms feeling cold but his head warm. The hand touched his forehead while the other one still on his right arm squeezed. He was staring to like that squeeze, he could not see, hear of smell but he could feel. This demon stayed with in is senses and made sure he knew all its movements and intentions to the best of its ability. Inuyasha nodded. He had to. This demon was so patient and dare he hope kind?

The hand on his forehead slowly, inch by inch, moved to the base of an ear. Never breaking contact, always letting him know where both of his hands were so he never felt weary. The fingers that touched the base of his ear hurt and he groaned. They lightened there already airy touch even more and glided up to the tip of an ear. This was done to both earns and god did it ever hurt. He could tell by how this demon touch him that his ears had been cropped. As if he were a puppy that was being physically altered so it could please a human enough to get a master. This was not the first time it had happened. This had been done to him one other time before he was old enough to even understand what it was to not trust someone. Before he understood what it was to fear. Before his mother had died. A lone tear escaped down his right cheek and he knew the other demon saw it because he could feel such intense eyes on his face. He felt that hand on his head travel down, down, down such a long journey it took. Till finally it found it's stopping point at his left eye and gently rubbed over his eye lid. The hand that had never strayed from his arm squeezed. He whimpered but nodded his consent. The hand, with such great care, lifted his lid and though he could not see he felt the first fluctuation in this demons youki. He knew this demon was now angered. Was he so repulsive that he had angered this man? This demon? This beast? No matter how much anger hefelt from this demons spiking youki though the demons hand never changed its gentle ministrations and observations.

After his whole body had be checked over and what could be cleaned and wrapped had been. The demon with his still pulsing anger lifted the young inuhanyou up and carried him some place. Inyuasha would have fought but he was tired and this demon had not hurt him, He had helped him so he just allowed this demon to do as he would. He was placed on something soft, well it was softer than the stone floor and slightly warmer. Whoever had him now cared not for him but gave him better than what he previously had. At least they sent him a healer. They even sent him a kind healer. Inuyasha would not complain. This was paradise right now. Being helped to lay down the young demons eyes fell heavy and closed. His last thought were that he could stay and perhaps get a bit stronger before seeking out his permanent end. Maybe he could rest here forever and slowly rot away. That sounded so nice, but he was never any good at rotting away. He yawned once and then everything went blank.

Chapter five


End file.
